Bee Woman
Bee Woman(蜂女 Hachion'a) is a bee-based Shocker Kaijin that appeared in Episode 8 of Kamen Rider. She is performed by Ryoko Iwamoto, while she is voiced by Terue Nunami. Appearance Bee Woman wears blue clothes with yellow and black stripes on her breast, a yellow sash for a belt, yellow Bee wings on her back, and yellow gloves. She has a bluish-face with big green-colored bug-eyes, red antennas, purple hair, and a yellow and black striped forehead. Biography Shocker gets their Kaijin, Bee Woman, who was once a factory manager, to test out a poison gas they can use for world domination. Needing test subjects, Bee Woman uses a fake optician store to sell a pair of special glasses. Whoever wears the glasses gets called out by a frequency wave that Bee Woman unleashes. When the people wearing the glasses head to the location of the frequency wave, which is at an abandoned factory, Bee Woman puts them inside a chamber to test the gas. Whoever withstands the poison gas is chosen to become a Shocker combatman. When a father, who bought a pair at the optician store, gets called out by the glasses and starts heading toward the building, Hongo was nearby and tries to stop him but fails. During the struggle, Hongo manages to hear the frequency wave, due to him being a cyborg, and later realizes that Shocker is planning something. When Ruriko checks the optician store, she senses nothing strange about it, but then later, when talking with Hongo on the phone, the glasses take control of her and she heads out. The glasses force Ruriko to head to the abandoned building where she gets caught, around the time Bee Woman is gassing nine more people in the gas chamber. Hongo manages to find the abandoned building by following the owner of the optician store and heads inside. There, he finds Bee Woman and the Shocker Combatants holding Ruriko as a hostage. In exchange for Ruriko’s life, Hongo has to let Bee Woman shoot him with a stinger that would paralyze him and let Shocker turn him into a complete cyborg. Hongo agreed to it and gets shot with the stinger. Fortunately, before the stinger’s venom can fully take effect, Hongo secretly pulls a small glass container from his pocket and smashes it within his fist, cutting his hand and bleeding the venom out of his body. After tricking Bee Woman, Hongo forces one of the Shocker combatants to free the test subjects from the chamber and fights off the other combatants. During the fight, Hongo manages to stab Bee Woman in the stomach, but she flips a switch on for a trap door for Hongo to fall in. While falling in the trap door, Hongo’s belt gets enough wind pressure and transforms into Kamen Rider. Once jumping out of the trap door, Kamen Rider knocks Bee Woman down and gets the last test subject out of the building. Angered, Bee Woman kills the combatant for freeing the test subjects, causing him to melt down. It’s then revealed that Bee Woman has put another controlling device on Ruriko, disguised as an earring, to kill Hongo. Fortunately, Hongo catches on before Ruriko served him acidic tea and finds the earring on her. Using the earring, Hongo traces the frequency wave to locate Bee Woman. Transforming into Kamen Rider along the way, Hongo confronts Bee Woman and the Shocker Combatants at a quarry. After fighting off the Shocker Combatants, Kamen Rider throws one of the shocker’s swords at a tree where Bee Woman was hiding behind at on a hill, cutting off one of her wings. Using the combatant’s sword, Kamen Rider duels with the Bee Woman and her Stinger Sword until he knocks her weapon out. Throwing the combatant’s sword to the ground, Kamen Rider jumps up and uses Rider Kick on Bee Woman, kicking her down the hill and making her melt down into nothingness. Powers/Abilities Stinger Sword: Bee Woman carries around a sword that can shoot yellow, fork-like stingers from the tip. The stingers can paralyze their target. Also, whenever someone gets stabbed by sword, they end up melting down on the floor. Frequency Waves: Bee Woman can send out a frequency waves that allows her to control anyone who wears a frequency-responding device. It was never shown how she was able to send out these frequency waves. Gallery BeeWoman2.jpeg BeeWoman5.jpeg BeeWoman3.jpeg BeeWoman4.jpeg BeeWoman1.jpeg Trivia *Bee Woman is the first Shocker Kaijin to be female. **This also makes her the first to be performed and voiced by women. **She is also the very first female Kaijin in the whole Kamen Rider series. *Bee Woman’s costume is different from the rest of the Shocker Kaijin as parts of the actress’s face is exposed and covered with make-up. Category:Kamen Rider Kaijin Category:Ichigo Shocker Category:Insect Kaijin Category:Warrior Kaijin Category:Female Kaijin